


Все не то, чем кажется

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Все не то, чем кажется, но однажды в Рождество все может измениться как по волшебству. Достаточно улететь за тысячу километров.Посвящение:Лучшему из всех праздников





	Все не то, чем кажется

Only you  
Can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love…©*

 

— Где он?

— Уходи, Роджерс, я не буду с тобой о нем разговаривать.

Они сидят за столиком кафе в самом центре Манхэттена. Стив с большим трудом уговорил Романову на эту встречу, но сейчас не знает, что сказать.

— Наташа, я должен его увидеть!

— А разве Тони прячется? — Она кивает в сторону большого плоского экрана, висящего над барной стойкой.

Тони Старка транслируют по всем каналам как национального героя. Все новостные каналы безостановочно вещают о благотворительных мероприятиях с его участием, демонстрируют эффектные появления на публике и разыгрывают щедрые подарочные сертификаты.

— Это не он.

— А кто? — Наташа упрямо смыкает губы и заинтересованно смотрит на Стива.

— Кто угодно, только не Тони.

Наташа поворачивает голову и долго смотрит, как на экране длинноногие красотки из кордебалета вышагивают по помосту в красно-золотых костюмах, сливаясь в одну бесконечную линию.

— Ты не заслужил его.

— Ты не первая, кто говорит мне об этом, но это не отменяет моего права поговорить с ним.

Стив опускает голову и говорит совсем тихо, но Наташа слышит его.

— Я должен его увидеть, должен знать, что он в порядке, что с ним ничего не случилось после…

— После того, как бросил его в разбитом костюме умирать на краю света? — Наташа сейчас беспощадна. — Это ты хочешь сказать?

— Ты не представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить, когда я понял, что натворил. Я вернулся за ним, но, видимо, добрался слишком поздно. 

— Натворил?!

Наташа вскакивает со стула, ее голос срывается почти на крик, но Стив хватает ее за руку, умоляя всем своим видом успокоиться. 

— Ты думаешь, если Тони никогда не показывает, как ему больно, если ты забываешь, что в костюме просто человек, если ты думаешь, что душа и сердце у него тоже из металла, ты мудак, Роджерс. Просто хренов мудак.

Наташа хочет выдернуть руку из захвата, но Стив держит ее крепко. Тогда она наклоняется к нему совсем близко и шепчет, глядя прямо в глаза: 

— И не вздумай мне сказать, чтобы я следила за языком!

— Он ведь жив? — Стив до боли сжимает ее руку в своей ладони. — И этот болван в красно-золотом костюме, который раскланивается, как клоун, заменяет его не потому, что с Тони случилась беда?

Наташа молча смотрит в одну точку. Раздумывая. Долго.  
Но Стив не торопит ее.

— Пожалуйста, Нат!

— Ты сделал его таким несчастным, мать твою, но от этого не умирают, — наконец говорит она.

— Я прошу тебя. Ты должна дать мне шанс. Один-единственный чертов шанс — увидеть его снова. Где Тони?

***

Тони стоит у большого панорамного окна и задумчиво смотрит на сверкающий огнями Нью-Йорк. 

С высоты последнего этажа Башни Мстителей невозможно рассмотреть радостные лица, мигающие в витринах гирлянды, рождественские базары с бесчисленными рядами подарков, но Тони уверен: праздничное настроение затопило улицы города. 

По крайней мере, совет директоров Старк Индастриз по его распоряжению сделал для этого все возможное. 

Сам Тони появляется среди праздничной толпы всего один раз. Третьего декабря, на открытии главной елки Нью-Йорка у Рокфеллер-центра, и даже остается на гала-концерте, в котором принимают участие приглашенные им звезды поп-музыки, кино и телевидения, но во всех остальных благотворительных мероприятиях его заменяет нанятый артист.  
Гримеры постарались на славу. Стоя рядом с ним у большого зеркала, Тони чувствует легкое головокружение. 

Железный Человек-2 похож на него так, что родная мать не отличит.

Он эффектно спускается с неба, разбрызгивая вокруг себя серебристое пламя, открывает защитный шлем и раскланивается восторженной толпе, одаривая публику фирменной улыбкой и бесконечной чередой автографов на импровизированных банковских чеках.

Перечисленные по ним благотворительные суммы настоящие, и Тони знает, кому и куда они направляются.  
Волнует его совсем другое. 

После всех событий последнего времени Тони болезненно переживает любой обман и подлог, и такая «игра лицом» не дает ему покоя.  
В конце концов, он просит своего двойника не снимать защитный шлем и сократить пребывание на людях до минимума.

— Тони! — Наташа окликает его несколько раз, прежде чем Старк выныривает из своих тяжелых мыслей и возвращается в рабочее кресло у письменного стола.

— Извини, что тебе приходится заниматься всем этим в предпраздничные дни, — Тони откладывает подготовленный во всех деталях отчет и с благодарностью смотрит на Наташу, — но ты же понимаешь, сейчас ни я, ни они никому больше не могут доверять.

— Все нормально, Тони. — Нат устало откидывает голову на спинку высокого кресла и прикрывает глаза. — Главное, что сейчас каждый из Мстителей, благодаря тебе, находится в безопасности.

— Они никогда не должны об этом узнать.

— Ты правда отказываешь им в сообразительности? — Наташа с укоризненной улыбкой смотрит на Тони. — Самая крутая в мире охранная система не по собственной воле оказывается деактивированной в один прекрасный день, а квинджеты не опускаются на крышу Рафта, как такси по вызову.

— Генерал Росс думает так же.

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение, генералу Россу следует подать рапорт об отставке.

На этих словах она снова потирает ладонью затекшую шею и распрямляет спину, не то давая себе возможность расслабиться, не то снова собраться для дальнейшего обсуждения.

— Ну, что ж, все дела улажены. — Наташа смотрит на него с нежностью и заботой. — Ты мог бы позволить себе небольшой отпуск.

— У Старков не бывает отпуска.

— Не умеешь отдыхать?

Тони кивает, и грустная улыбка касается уголка его губ.

В его взгляде столько бездонной тоски и одиночества, что Наташа ежится, как от сквозняка, настолько они ощутимы.

Если бы рядом была Пеппер, она бы непременно подсказала, как заставить этого упрямого человека признаться себе, что не тотальная занятость делами корпорации причина его нежелания дать себе передышку. 

Но Пеппер сейчас далеко, а в умение интеллектуальных помощников Тони улавливать тонкости смены его настроения и давать советы Наташа не верит.

Можно научить машину собирать и анализировать данные и даже позволить ей принимать решения, исходя из целесообразности, но почувствовать человеческую тоску, засевшую за грудиной боль и щемящее чувство одиночества практически невозможно.

Даже если искусственный интеллект отсканирует сетчатку глаза, измерит температуру, пульс и давление, изучит объект от макушки до пяток и вычислит наиболее уязвимые места, состояние души он понять не сможет.  
А у Тони самое хреновое из всех возможных ее состояний. 

Чтобы понять это, Наташе не нужно измерять и вычислять, она слишком хорошо знает Тони и уже много дней подряд находится рядом. 

Слышит его голос: спокойный, вдумчивый, рассудительный, но лишенный тепла и ноток озорства, той непринужденной язвительности, наполненной скорее любовью к объекту своих шуток, чем насмешкой, которыми так отличается Тони Старк. 

Она видит, как Тони работает: безошибочно и кропотливо соединяет тонкие линии запутанных микросхем, виртуозно жонглирует голографическими экранами, идеально впаивает в новые изобретения мельчайшие детали.

На автомате, как хорошо отлаженный механизм, не давая себе время остановиться, чтобы задуматься. И при этом не прикасается ни к кофе, который остывает у него на столе, покрываясь тонкой пленкой, ни к вскрытой бутылке виски.

— А что капитан Роджерс? 

Это намеренное нежелание Тони называть Стива по имени колет раскаленной иглой, и Наташа медлит не меньше минуты прежде, чем дать ответ. 

«Больше не Капитан», — думает она, но в слух произносит другое:

— Стив?

Тони молча кивает.

— Если ты интересуешься, остался ли Стив в Ваканде или уехал, могу сказать только одно: его местонахождение пока остается невыясненным, никто не знает, куда он отправился.

— Значит, в Ваканде его нет, — резюмирует за нее Тони и стучит по странному телефонному аппарату, который бесконечно вертит в пальцах или, нервно оглядываясь, выискивает среди вороха бумаг, если вдруг оставляет его без присмотра.

— Ты ждешь какого-то особенного звонка? 

— Почему ты так решила? — Тони отрывается от созерцания отчета и вопросительно смотрит на Романову.

— Ты не выпускаешь из рук этот доисторический мобильник. — Наташа тычет в него пальцем и недовольно морщится, как будто наткнулась на сборище пыли в книжном шкафу.

— Ах, это, — Тони открывает ящик стола и смахивает туда мобильный, — не обращай внимания.

Он задвигает ящик и даже поворачивает в замке ключ, давая понять, что разговор на эту тему закрыт. 

— А еще он никуда не выходит, практически не спит и коробки от китайского фаст-фуда скоро подопрут дверь мастерской, замуровав мистера Старка навечно.

Питер, придерживая дверь пятой точкой — потому что в одной руке у него кружка горячего кофе, а в другой тарелка с тостами, — аккуратно протискивается внутрь.

— Не помешал? — спрашивает он, хотя ответ ему не нужен. — Он уверен, что Тони ему рад.

Питер на седьмом небе от счастья. Довольная улыбка не сходит с его лица с того самого дня, как ему разрешено появляться в Башне в любое время дня и ночи. 

— Заходи, раз пришел. — Тони принимает у него из рук импровизированный завтрак и с укором смотрит на Питера. — Ябеда!

Он демонстративно смотрит на часы и хмурится:

— Кто-то опаздывает на лекции, хотя обещал мне больше не пропускать занятий.

— Вообще-то рождественские каникулы уже начались, — Питер выставляет оба указательных пальца в сторону Тони, — и кто-то обещал, что найдет для меня немного свободного времени.

— Каникулы? — Тони задумчиво теребит волосы на макушке, что совсем не способствует мыслительному процессу, а только усиливает художественный беспорядок на голове. — Иногда мне кажется, что время стало течь иначе.

— Это потому что ты ждешь. — Нат наклоняется вперед и гладит Тони по руке. — Знаешь иногда нужно перестать ждать или отправиться туда, где время не имеет особого значения.

— На побережье, в какую-нибудь глушь. — Питер выуживает из кармана шарик для пинг-понга и метит им в новогодний колпак, которым украсил себя Лапа-Растяпа по случаю праздника. — Или в горы, например.

— Отличная идея! — оживляется Наташа. — Хочешь, я найду место, где тебя никто не потревожит? Можно, например, снять зимнюю виллу в горах недели на две.

— Тишина и безмолвие белого снега? — Тони задумчиво что-то чертит на обрывке салфетки. — Может быть, вы и правы.

— Ну, конечно, оставишь его без присмотра, и он перестанет подавать признаки жизни или от скуки сбежит на третьи сутки. — Шарик достигает цели, и Лапа-Растяпа обиженно попискивает и мигает датчиками.

— Кажется, присмотр нужен не мне. — Тони грозит ему и Питер плюхается в кресло. Он забрасывает ноги на подлокотник, устраиваясь удобнее.

— А кто сказал, без присмотра? Возьмешь с собой Питера! — Наташа что-то быстро строчит в свой рабочий блокнот. — Можно зарезервировать место в небольшом семейном отеле: овсянка на завтрак, каре ягненка на ужин, сноуборд или лыжи, пышущий жаром камин… 

— Романтика! — подхватывает мысль Питер и, мечтательно улыбнувшись, дергает бровями. — Я бы от такого не отказался.

— К тому же чистый горный воздух, безлюдные лыжные трассы и потрясающие виды! — Наташа вскидывает кверху большой палец.— Смена деятельности, активный отдых — то, что тебе сейчас необходимо.

— А что скажет тетя Мэй? — Тони отпивает глоток кофе, пока тот окончательно не остыл. — Что-то мне подсказывает, теперь она не отпустит нас вместе даже в ближайший кинотеатр на премьеру «Зверополиса».

— Можно пригласить ее с собой в качестве примирения! — Наташа протягивает Тони трубку старкфона. — У тебя будет прекрасная возможность познакомиться с семьей Питера поближе.

— Может, не в этот раз? — Питер жалобно собирает брови «домиком».  
Он обожает Тони, как, впрочем, обожает его каждый, кого хоть однажды Старк впустил в свой мир, позволил быть рядом с ним. Кто смог увидеть Тони другими глазами. 

И возможность поехать с ним в горы — для Питера невиданный подарок судьбы, и тетя Мэй сюда не вписывается никак.

— Именно этот раз самый подходящий. — Наташа умеет настаивать на своем.

Тони смотрит на их странную перепалку и трет виски. Тянущая головная боль вот уже несколько недель его неутомимая спутница.

— Ну, если ты обещаешь, что это тихое и уединенное место, без снующих туда-сюда туристов и представителей желтой прессы.

— Я подыщу вам отличный зимний домик, повыше в горах, тихий и скрытый от посторонних глаз, куда непросто добраться. — Наташа снова что-то помечает в своем блокноте и даже подчеркивает двумя размашистыми жирными линиями. — Минимум связи с внешним миром, зато вкусные семейные обеды и неспешные разговоры за бильярдом с радушным хозяином. 

Нат с улыбкой салютует Тони двумя скрещенными пальцами:  
— Клянусь, босс!

Тони хмурится и снова устало трет лоб, что-то в этом жесте кажется ему странным, но напряжение последних дней сказывается, и он решает, что подумает об этом позже.

***

Небольшой частный самолет садится на ровном, гладко вычищенном от снега поле у самого подножия высоченной горной гряды. 

Ясное, безоблачное небо, сверкающие на солнце горные склоны, покрытые снегом, морозный воздух и абсолютная тишина. 

Тони вдыхает глубоко и прислушивается. Ни звука, если не считать шума снегохода, который должен отвезти их к месту назначения, и легкой музыки из приоткрытой двери небольшого домика, служащего пристанищем для принимающего самолеты оператора. 

Они долго петляют по узкой горной дороге, между пушистых разлапистых елей, прежде чем на горизонте появляется двухэтажный бревенчатый дом с гостеприимно распахнутыми воротами.

Хозяйка дома спускается им навстречу. Следом за ней с громким лаем бегут два непоседливых сеттера. Пушистые хвосты мотаются из стороны в сторону, а радостное повизгивание не прекращается ни на минуту. 

— А ну-ка, марш в дом! — Хозяйка грозит псам, но при этом улыбается широко и солнечно, и псы, вместо того чтобы отправляться на свое место, высоко прыгают, пытаясь лизнуть ее в лицо. — Вот же паршивцы лохматые, сейчас разбудят Купера и Лилу.

— Будем знакомы, Лора! — Молодая женщина, снимает вязаную варежку с узорами и протягивает руку. — Как добрались?

— Тони! — Старк пожимает маленькую ладошку в ответ, такую горячую, словно эта милая улыбчивая женщина только что грелась у жаркой печки. 

— Спасибо, отлично! 

Тони запрокидывает голову и с интересом рассматривает дом, который поражает своими размерами: резные ставни, большую лестницу с тесанными перилами, а на крыше вместо привычного флюгера с горластым петухом — мастерски выструганный лучник с натянутой тетивой, который зорко смотрит вдаль. 

— Очень красиво, — удовлетворенно кивает Тони.

— Вам будет здесь уютно, — она, наконец, хватает одного из псов за ошейник, давая возможность Тони пройти внутрь, — даже в самый лютый мороз. 

Она жестом приказывает собакам занять свое место. Они укладываются у ее ног всего на минуту, но стоит ей отвернуться, как уже вьются у ног Питера и преданно заглядывают в глаза, в надежде, что сейчас их позовут гулять.

— Собаки, скоро утихомирятся. — Лора снова прикрикивает на псов. — Надеюсь, вас это не утомляет?

— Ни сколько. — Тони тихо посвистывает, и псы с радостным визгом уже кружат возле него, полизывая кончики пальцев.

Тони смеется впервые за долгое время, а радушие и тепло, которое излучает эта женщина, кутают его с ног до головы в кокон искренней заботы и внимания.

И внезапно все проблемы, бессонные ночи, нерешенные вопросы остаются далеко позади, где-то там, в шумном Нью-Йорке. И теперь кажутся такими далекими и ненастоящими, что Тони чувствует, будто он скинул с плеч невероятную ношу, которую нес на себе все эти долгие месяцы, после того как решил сложить с себя все полномочия в Щ.И.Т.е.

Внутри дом тоже поражает своими размерами, но от этого не становится менее уютным. Просторный холл с высокой стойкой переходит в большую гостиную с камином и длинным обеденным столом, вокруг которого стоят удобные кресла с деревянными подлокотниками.  
Бревенчатые стены украшены оленьими рогами и медвежьими шкурами, а в дальнем углу виден бильярдный стол с зеленым сукном.  
Широкая лестница ведет на второй этаж, куда выходят двери нескольких гостевых комнат.

— Можете выбрать любую. — Лора машет рукой в сторону одной из дверей. — Окна этой смотрят на восток, так что каждое утро вас будет приветствовать зимнее солнце. А если вы хотите полюбоваться закатом, вам лучше поселиться в этой.  
И она кивает на дверь напротив.

— Здесь гостиная, но есть еще и нижний этаж. Дом стоит на склоне горы, поэтому его не видно с главного входа. Там кухня и большая кладовая с запасом продуктов. Если вы вдруг захотите сами что-нибудь приготовить.

— Ну, быть может, только кофе!

— Этого сколько угодно! — соглашается хозяйка.

Тони нравится абсолютно все.

— А камин можно разжечь? — Он подходит поближе к камину и стучит ладонью по каменной кладке.

— Да, муж к вашему приезду нарубил дров, — она оборачивается на звук открываемой двери, — а вот и он! Знакомьтесь — мой Клинт!

Тони поднимает взгляд и замирает. На пороге дома раскрасневшийся на морозе, в пухлой безрукавке и смешной вязаной шапке с помпоном, с охапкой дров стоит Клинт Бартон.

— Клинт?! — Питер в два счета пересекает гостиную, чтобы оказаться рядом с Тони.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Тони по привычке дергает запястьем, чтобы высвободить из-под рукава браслет с тревожной кнопкой, но Клинт отрицательно качает головой и медленно опускает перед собой поленья.

Затем также медленно поднимает кверху раскрытые ладони, показывая, что в руках у него ничего нет.

— Это мой дом, — спокойно говорит Клинт и смотрит на Лору, словно ищет у нее поддержки, — а это моя жена, Лора Бартон, а вот там, спят двое моих детей.

— Дети? — Недоумение на лице Тони расцветает, как утренняя заря. — Ты никогда не говорил, что у тебя есть семья! 

— Это все благодаря Фьюри. Он скрывал и защищал мою семью все эти годы.

— Да уж, недаром говорят, что даже у секретов Ника Фьюри есть секреты.

Тони берет в руки дорожную сумку, которую опустил на пол, рассматривая гостиную, и подталкивает Питера к двери.

— Питер, мы возвращаемся!

— Тони! — Клинт протягивает вперед руку. — Пожалуйста, здесь тебе ничего не угрожает. 

— Конечно, Тони. — Лора делает несколько шагов вперед. — Останьтесь! 

— Прогноз не самый лучший, — Клинт кивает в сторону небольшого передатчика, — обещают сильную метель. Вы вовремя добрались.

— Переждете, а утром, если не передумаете, вернетесь домой, — подхватывает Лора.

Тони вдруг чувствует себя невероятно глупо. 

Здесь, в простом и уютном доме, где совсем рядом спят дети, все прошлые войны, распри и недопонимания кажутся вчерашним сном.  
Они остались где-то там, в другом мире и Тони делает шаг вперед.

— Долгое время ты прикрывал спину, и надежнее тебя, Клинт, я не знал никого. — Тони протягивает ему руку. 

— Прости меня, Тони, война часто не оставляет нам выбора. — Он крепко жмет его руку в ответ, а затем шагает к жене и крепко обнимает ее за плечи.  
— Скоро нас будет пятеро! — Он наклоняется к Лоре и целует жену в щеку. — Теперь я нужнее здесь.

Лора склоняет голову ему на плечо, но уже через секунду высвобождается из объятий Клинта и подталкивает Питера в сторону гостевых комнат.

— Ну что, молодой человек? Пора распаковывать вещи! 

— Кто-нибудь поможет мне, в конце концов, втащить чемодан? — тетя Мэй в изящной шубке и сапогах на высокой шпильке, подходящих больше для отеля на модном курорте, куда съезжаются любители зимних развлечений и непродолжительных романов, все еще стоит на пороге и дрожит от пробирающего ее мороза.

— Боже правый, миссис Паркер! — Тони хватается за голову. — Питер! Ну что же ты стоишь!

Клинт бросается, чтобы помочь втащить чемодан. Питер и Тони подхватывают тетю Мэй под руки и усаживают на широкий диван.  
Все немного суетятся: помогают снять шубку, укутывают ноги тети Мэй пледом.

Лора несет ароматный чай. 

— Вам нужно непременно это выпить! — Она опускается рядом с тетей Мэй на диван и протягивает большую горячую кружку. — Хотите добавить немного рома?

Тетя Мэй удовлетворенно кивает, пьет обжигающий чай и оттаивает с каждым глотком. Она откидывается на пухлые подушки, которые подвигает ей под спину Клинт и с благодарностью смотрит на всех, кто ее окружает.

— О! О-о-о! — Тетя Мэй улыбается счастливой и какой-то хмельной улыбкой, указывая чашкой в сторону входной двери.

— Мистер Старк, кажется, мы сделали правильно, что не полетели в Майами! — лепечет она и приподнимается с дивана, роняя плед на пол.  
На пороге в большой мохнатой шапке, рукавицах и полной лыжной экипировке стоит Сэм.  
И его белоснежная улыбка освещает все вокруг. 

— Тони?

— Сэм? — Тони отступает на шаг назад и вопросительно смотрит на Клинта.  
Улыбка Сэма потухает, словно выключили свет, и он непонимающе смотрит по сторонам.

— Это шале «Уютный дом»? — Он ошарашенно смотрит на Клинта, Тони и Питера и отчаянно трясет головой, в надежде, что картинка исчезнет, но все остаются на своих местах. — Какого черта?

— Я бы тоже хотел понять, что происходит? — Тони сожалеет, что поддался на уговоры Нат отправиться именно сюда, и снова тянется к тревожной кнопке. 

Вызвать костюм — дело двух минут, но рядом с ним стоит абсолютно беззащитный Питер в обыкновенной куртке и таких же ботинках. А тетя Мэй, которая, как всякая женщина, умеющая интуитивно определять неоднозначную ситуацию, кажется, сейчас заверещит от страха. 

Но вместо этого миссис Паркер всплескивает руками:  
— Это же Сокол! — Она вцепляется Питеру в рукав и, не переставая, трясет его, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей персоне. — Ты немедленно должен нас познакомить!

— Только не это! — Питер закатывает глаза, и его щеки вспыхивают в один миг. 

— Что он здесь делает? — сурово спрашивает Тони.

— Мне рекомендовали это место как самое уединенное. — Сэм расставляет ноги широко, ища опоры, чтобы в любую минуту оттолкнуться и взлететь, но, кажется, он забыл, что за спиной у него вместо крыльев только захлопнувшаяся входная дверь. — Я отправлял е-мейл… я… Сэмю…

— Ну, конечно, Сэмюэль Томас Уилсон! — Лора хлопает в ладоши и делает шаг ему навстречу. — Наташа меня предупреждала!

— Романова?! — хором восклицают Тони и Сэм. 

— Кто бы мог сомневаться!— смеется Клинт.

— Это какая-то западня? — Тони прикидывает, сможет ли выбить стекло, чтобы выскочить через него на улицу.

— Спокойно, ребята! — Клинт встает между ними и опять поднимает руки кверху. — Все не то, чем кажется.

Он резко оборачивается к жене.

— Лора! Когда ты получила сообщение?

— Сегодня утром!

— Почему ничего не сказала?

— А надо было? — искренно недоумевает Лора.

— О! Женщины! — Восклицает Клинт и закрывает лицо руками.

— Друзья Наташи — наши друзья! Разве этого не достаточно?!— возмущено шепчет ему Лора.

— Мамочка?!

На втором этаже стоит маленький мальчик. Испуганные глаза и подрагивающие пухлые губки говорят, что еще секунда, и он расплачется. Большое скопление незнакомых людей пугает его, но он держится из последних сил.

И напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, испаряется в ту же минуту. Невозможно без смущенной улыбки смотреть на то, как Клинт срывается с места и, перескакивая через две ступеньки, бежит наверх и присаживается рядом с малышом.

— Купер, хороший мой, проснулся, — он целует маленькие ладошки и усаживает малыша себе на колени, — а где Лила?

Малыш все еще настороженно смотрит на незнакомцев, но тыкает маленьким пальчиком в сторону приоткрытой двери.

— Сейчас будем кушать.

— Вот это правильно! — Лора отнимает у Сэма из рук шапку и варежки. — Давайте будем ужинать, а со всем остальным разберемся позже.

— О! Самое главное! — Лора подталкивает Сэма к тете Мэй. — Познакомьтесь, пожалуйста, это… 

Она смотрит на Питера и подмигивает ему.

— Это миссис Мэй Рейли Паркер-Джеймсон, — представляет ее Питер. — Моя тетя.

— Можно просто Мэй, — миссис Паркер не сводит с Сэма восхищенного взгляда, и Питер надеется, что теперь у него будет возможность кататься на сноуборде, сколько вздумается.

Сэм — отличный парень, кажется, впервые в жизни он рад, что ему не нужно никуда бежать или лететь, молниеносно реагировать, оценивая обстановку, траекторию полета и дальность выстрела.  
Окружающие его люди больше не делятся на «своих» и «чужих», и можно быть уверенным, что знойная брюнетка, одаривающая его многообещающей улыбкой, не очередная супершпионка из России.

— Все не то, чем кажется! — повторяет за Клинтом Сокол. Он расстегивает молнию на куртке и присаживается рядом с тетей Мэй. — Сэм Уилсон! Будем знакомы?

Кажется, рождество в этом году будет самым незабываемым.  
Питер хихикает в кулак, и Тони, глядя на Сэма и тетю Мэй, которые не сводят друг с друга глаз, забывая обо все на свете, бормочет что-то неразборчивое вроде «Оnly you…Can make all this world seem right… Only you-u-u-u… »**

Он стоит в раздумьях — позвонить Романовой и высказать ей все, что он думает о ее любви к таким штучкам, или все же упасть лицом в пухлые подушки в своей комнате, даже не разбирая дорожной сумки.

Усталость берет верх, и Тони заносит ногу над ступенькой, чтобы подняться на второй этаж, но Лора вдруг срывается с места и с криком: «Баранья нога!» — бросается вон из гостиной.

— Баранья нога? — Тони устало присаживается на одну из ступеней и вопросительно смотрит на Клинта. — Это какой-то позывной?

Клин откидывает голову назад и начинает смеяться, хлопая ладонью по колену и утирая брызнувшие из глаз слезы.

— Нет, Тони, баранья нога — это нога барана, которую мариновала Лора, чтобы запечь на открытом огне, и, видимо, оставила без присмотра. Будем надеяться, что собаки не лишили нас ужина, пока мы тут разговаривали! 

— Это плохая новость. — Удрученно говорит Тони. — Видимо, самое время отдохнуть с дороги.

— Конечно, поднимайтесь на второй этаж, — Клинт подхватывает малыша на руки и идет наверх, приглашая всех гостей последовать за ним, — комнаты в вашем распоряжении!

***

Тони просыпается от гулкого завывания метели. За окном нет больше яркого солнца, но даже за морозными узорами видно, что наступил вечер.

Кто-то растопил камин и заботливо укрыл его пледом. Угли догорают, отдавая жар, вспыхивая и затухая яркими всполохами.

В комнате уютно и тихо, а ароматный запах свежей выпечки, ванили, корицы и жареных орешков, который сочится из-под двери, требует немедленно вылезать из теплой постели.

Часы показывают восемь. Оказывается, Тони проспал больше шести часов, накопившаяся усталость, перелет и смена обстановки сказались. 

В животе предательски урчит, сейчас Тони не отказался бы от горячих булочек и чашки крепкого кофе, но лучше бы это был кусок хорошо прожаренного мяса и бутылка ледяного пива. 

Он опускает на пол босые ноги, и ковер с высоким ворсом щекочет голые ступни. Тони открывает дверь, спускается вниз и замирает, не дойдя до середины лестницы.

Картинка, которая открывается его взору, точь-в-точь повторяет одну из рождественских открыток, которую прислал ему Роуди из швейцарских Альп, куда Тони отправил его в одну из лучших частных клиник на восстановление.  
Гора подарков в серебристых обертках с бантами, которая ждет, когда ее уложат под елку.  
Развешанные по стенам гирлянды из еловых лап, увитых блестящими тонкими нитями, рождественские венки из омелы, разукрашенные шарами и яркими алыми лентами и мохнатая ель в центре гостиной, под которой целуются двое.

Тони щиплет себя за ухо, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Но сладкая парочка не прекращает целоваться. 

Девушка в красных кожаных брюках и широком белом свитере стоит на невысоком табурете и при этом все равно приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до губ мужчины.  
Она тянется вперед, табуретка накреняется, и, смеясь, она падает в его объятия. Свет от камина освещает ее лицо, и Тони громко присвистывает.

— Ванда?

Молодые люди вздрагивают и, как подростки, отскакивают друг от друга.

Мужчина оборачивается и Тони видит, что перед ним в отлично скроенном костюме и белой рубашке собственной персоной стоит Вижн.

— Тони, — говорит он, и в его голосе звучат нотки смущения, что еще совсем недавно было ему не свойственно, — я постараюсь тебе все объяснить.

— Не надо. — Тони чувствует себя так, словно он попал в другое измерение, в котором все идет вопреки правилам. 

Он еще раз щипает себя за ухо в надежде, что проснется в своей мастерской и все видения этого дня исчезнут, превратившись в странный сон. 

— Уже знаю — все не то, чем кажется. Можете продолжать.

— Я просил совета у Наташи о каком-нибудь романтическом, уединенном месте, где мы могли бы встретить Рождество. И она посоветовала…

— У Романовой? — уточняет Тони.

Ванда кивает и тоже смущается, все еще стоя на возвышении и держа в руках серебряную звезду для верхушки.

— Ну, понятно, у кого еще просить совета в столь деликатном деле, — Тони пожимает плечами, — Романова у нас теперь эксперт по романтическим, уединенным местам.

— Но мы очень обрадовались, узнав, что будем здесь все вместе. — Ванда закрепляет звезду и, опираясь на руку, любезно предложенную ей Виженом, опускается на ковер. — Тони, ты не рад?

— Отчего же, я рад. — Он вздыхает и старается улыбнуться как можно искреннее. — Правда, рад. 

Нужно надеть что-нибудь на ноги, и Тони хочет вернутся в свою комнату, но останавливается и оборачивается к двум влюбленным, в чем сейчас он абсолютно не сомневается. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять это. Достаточно увидеть этих двоих рядом.

— За вас, — уточняет Тони.

Конечно, Рождество — праздник семейный, и когда все, кого мы любим, собираются за одним столом — это всегда хорошо и правильно.

Почему-то сейчас Тони вспоминает письмо Стива, которое прочитал сотни раз.  
«Всем нам нужна семья. Для тебя это Мстители, возможно, больше, чем для меня…»  
Стив, как всегда, прав. 

Они были и останутся семьей, даже после войны, в которую были втянуты не по собственной воле. 

А это значит, что все постепенно возвращается на круги своя.

— Тони, — окликает его Лора, входя в гостиную с огромным подносом, на котором дымится ароматная индейка в окружении приготовленных на гриле овощей, — спускайся к ужину! 

Кажется, баранья нога пострадала от несанкционированного нападения.

— Спасибо, Лора, я спущусь через минуту.

***

У Лоры Бартон определенно кулинарный талант. Через час с четвертью тарелки пустеют. Ужин разнообразный и сытный, а подогретое вино с гвоздикой и корицей придает этому вечеру особое очарование.

Тони одиноко сидит в глубоком кресле с бокалом в руках. Отсутствие забот и череды бесконечных дел, звонков, переговоров и необходимости принимать быстрые решения заставляют его чувствовать себя как в невесомости, когда под ногами нет опоры. 

Но он уверен, что завтра утром уже не будет этого ощущать и обязательно выйдет с Питером и Сэмом на горный склон, чтобы окунуться в захватывающую дух скорость от полета на сноуборде или лыжах.

А сейчас он с легкой грустью наблюдает, как Бартон что-то рассказывает малышке Лиле и Куперу, листая большую книжку сказок, а Лора дремлет рядом, положив голову ему на плечо.

Новоявленные влюбленные не скрывают своих чувств. Вижн нежно прижимает Ванду к своей груди и, мерно покачиваясь в такт медленной музыке, они танцуют в центре гостиной. 

Тетя Мэй флиртует с Сэмом, и он не замечает, как она изящно крадет с поля шахматную фигуру, чтобы непременно выиграть у Сэма пари. 

А Питер, отгородившись от действительности наушниками, громит компьютерных монстров.

Все счастливы, даже собаки, которые улеглись у камина, уткнувшись мохнатыми мордами друг в друга. 

И тоска, которую Тони оставил где-то далеко в прошлом, которое не хочется вспоминать, вдруг нагоняет его здесь, за тысячи километров, и въедливой болью вползает в душу снова.

Тони не может больше оставаться в гостиной, ему нужно выйти на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть морозный воздух, услышать завывание метели или крик ночной птицы.

Он толкает входную дверь и со всего размаху врезается в человека, который взялся непонятно откуда.

Тони резко дергается назад, но незнакомец хватает его в охапку и вталкивает в дом. 

До боли знакомый жест, которым он смахивает с ресниц налипший от метели снег, голубые глаза, тонкая упрямая линия губ, высокие скулы, резкие черты волевого подбородка заставляют сердце гулко ударить под ребра.

— Стив?!

— Тони!

Они стоят, как два придурка, и пялятся друг на друга. 

— Надо было ехать в Майами, — почему-то говорит Тони.

— Не надо, — говорит Стив.

— Какого черта, — не унимается Тони и ударяет Стива кулаком в грудь. Не сильно. Только чтобы снова дотронуться до него, чтобы Стив в ответ перехватил его руку, и, применив один из своих супергеройских приемов, взял в захват. И прижал. Крепко.

И Стив не подводит, он хватает за обе руки и, удерживая запястья Тони в своих ладонях, тянет к себе, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Лора приподнимается на локте и шепчет Клинту прямо в ухо:  
— А свободных комнат больше нет, придется кому-то ночевать на одной кровати.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, кто это будет, — отвечает ей Клинт, пряча улыбку и, подхватив обоих детей под мышки, зовет жену за собой, направляясь в кухню.

Ванда,Вижн, Сэм и ничего не понимающая тетя Мэй, которую он тянет за руку, уходят за ними следом.

— Я тебя не звал.

— Знаю. Я сам... мне нужно тебе сказать... прости меня!

— Думаешь, простым «прости» можно все исправить?

— Все нельзя. Знаю, только больше не могу без тебя.

— Что так?

— Ты мне нужен.

— Стив... — Тони сжимает ладони в кулак и снова ударяет его в грудь, словно хочет заставить его замолчать.

Но Стива не остановить, он наклоняется к Тони, не переставая повторять:

— Не могу дышать, думать, жить без тебя дальше… ничего не могу. 

— Может быть, ты просто болен? Ну, там простыл… температуру не мерил?

— Тони! — Стив кладет горячую ладонь на шею Тони и тянет его к себе. — Невыносимый! 

— Вот! Вот!!! — Тони пытается оттолкнуться, но Стив не выпускает его. — Зачем я тебе такой?

— Нужен. Иди сюда…

Отказать Роджерсу совершенно невозможно. Тем более, когда он распахивает пальто и прячет Тони, закрывая от всех невзгод, прижимая к широкой груди, в которой так учащенно бьется сердце.

Стив гладит его по волосам и сжимает в своих объятиях все сильнее и сильнее, словно боится, что Тони ускользнет или растает от жара его дыхания.

Где-то в комнате падает стул.

Это Питер, увидев, что все странным образом исчезли из гостиной, вскакивает и замирает, забывая о своем компьютерном сражении. Кажется, настал момент, когда оно предстоит ему в реальности.

Тони в руках Роджерса. 

— Ну, привет, парень из Квинса! — Стив широко улыбается и салютует ему рукой. — Может быть, оставишь нас на минутку?

Питер чешет макушку, потому что Тони может сейчас оттолкнуть Стива, который придерживает его одной рукой, но Старк не двигается с места. Он стоит с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись в шею Стива, и, кажется, не собирается никуда бежать. 

А совсем наоборот, тихо просит:  
— Питер… пожалуйста.

— Да целуйтесь уже! — Питер обреченно машет на них рукой и снова садится к компьютеру. — Стоило из-за этого лететь за тысячу километров.

Стива не нужно долго упрашивать, он нежно берет лицо Тони в ладони и касается его губ.

 

***

Камин в комнате Тони давно погас, но его согревает тепло, идущее от Стива. От его жаркого дыхания, жадных, но таких ласковых рук и губ, от всех слов, сказанных в тишине этой ночи. 

Тони устал, и Стив, сдерживая свое желание, дает ему передышку. Он спит, распластавшись на широкой груди Стива, сладко постанывая во сне. 

Стив не знает, что ему снится, но верит, что это больше не кошмары. Он гладит Тони по плечам и спине, успокаивая, позволяя расслабиться в его надежных руках. Целует влажный, покрытый бисеринками пота висок и надеется, что так будет всегда.

***

А в это время разморенная жарким солнцем Наташа лежит в шезлонге, вглядываясь в синеву Индийского океана.

— Как думаешь, Тони будет со мной разговаривать, когда вернется?

— Ну, только если его рот не будет закрыт поцелуем.

Брюс потягивает прохладный коктейль из высокого стакана и умиротворенно прикрывает глаза.

Теперь все именно то, чем кажется.

* Только ты  
Можешь осветить темноту,  
Ты и только ты  
Можешь заворожить  
И наполнить моё сердце любовью.

** Только ты можешь исправить этот несправедливый мир. Только ты…  
(перевод)


End file.
